We Got Married!
by dazzlingxdangerous
Summary: With his busy schedule as Jpop's most popular idol, Natsume Hyuuga doesn't even have time to think about anything else. Then he's suddenly thrown into a married life without his consent, with a girl he barely even knows and has not come to love!
1. One: Ball and Chain

New style, new story, new beginning!

Greetings to you, dear reader. Thank you for clicking on my story after reading an otherwise vague summary/description.

I have to admit, this is not my first attempt at making a Gakuen Alice fanfic.

I've only done one other one before and I must say, looking back at it now, it doesn't only seem like it, but it _really is_, very mediocre and crappy. And I must delete it. I feel like it's a terrible past that will keep haunting me unless I get rid of it.

Sorry for those who came to like it, but I'm not sure why you would. It completely lacked plot and purpose and I feel ashamed to let it keep existing. So, as a peace offering, I offer this new story using a writing style that I have honed in the last six years. I really do hope you accept it.

**And for those who don't know nor care about what I'm talking about above, you can skip the entire thing and continue from here.**

Disclaimer:

The idea of a reality variety show called We Got Married is not mine. In fact, it actually exists and is a very popular show in South Korea. You can find more information about it yourself via Google. I just thought it would be interesting if the characters in Gakuen Alice were put in a similar situation. Of course, the events that take place as described in this story are all made up by me.

Also, I only own Gakuen Alice in my dreams.

Well then, please go ahead and take your time to enjoy this story!

Sincerely, dazzlingxdangerous

.

* * *

><p><strong>ONE<strong>

Ball and Chain

* * *

><p>.<p>

"You got married!"

I was welcomed with this 'greeting' as soon as I set foot into my manager's office.

I was expecting the usual, "Ah, there's Jpop's beloved superstar!" but something else ought to happen sooner or later.

I guess it had to be sooner.

To be honest, I was quite dumbfounded with my sudden change of relationship status firstly because I had no idea when or how it happened, or whether I was conscious or in my right mind during the wedding; secondly, I haven't even dated yet; and thirdly, I do not possess the slightest bit of interest in marriage at the age of nineteen.

But the surprise and disgust failed to reflect on my face.

Instead, I merely stared in disbelief at my happy-go-lucky, charisma-filled freak of a manager, waiting for an explanation.

Or rather, a "Just kidding!" would most certainly be preferred.

But unfortunately, he was serious.

And the worst part is: he was serious while putting on a smiling face.

Does he like to see me suffer?

"I entered you on that popular reality variety show called We Got Married and you got picked as one of the six participants on their next season," he explained, rather enthusiastically, as if he did a job well done.

But the only thing he 'did well' on was giving me another miserable headache. This guy is driving me crazy and he's enjoying every moment of it.

To be brief, this reality variety We Got Married show takes six celebrity participants and pairs them up to form three couples. Each couple has to then 'journey into the path of adulthood', experiencing everything from engagement to house hunting to wedding photos and honeymoons; all the necessary steps to achieving a successful married life.

Of course, the couples have to pretend they are married to their respective spouses and love them as much as one could love another in a pretend-reality show (which means no sex nor any child-bearing for all you perverts thinking about it).

And that is basically why I hate this show, and he knows this very well.

"I don't remember giving you permission to involve me in stupid variety shows that require me to waste time with idiotic girls, Narumi," I glared at him.

Although he's my manager, he certainly does not hold my best interests at heart.

Moreover, he completely ignores the fact that I treat those trivial shows as troublesome and signs me up anyway.

Last week, he made me participate in this other variety show where I had to complete a series of obstacles and challenges only to win nothing in the end.

It wasn't like I lost. Rather, the whole point of him getting me on the show was so that I could show off my athleticism and my 'game face' to gain more popularity.

That sadistic dimwit. I could fire him…

"Aww, but it'll be a shame if you reject it, Natsume-kun, considering the profits and the popularity boost that you'll be gaining, which results in more profits for both you and the record label," he points out. "Don't you need the money for Aoi-chan's medical bills?"

He had to bring that up.

I don't need to be constantly reminded about the state of my sister, but I can't deny the fact that I do need to earn money to keep her alive.

Aoi is currently in a comatose state due to a car accident a year ago that costed our parents' lives. Only I came out with a sprained arm and ankle, so while she is in the hospital, I have to work hard and make sure that the doctors will not give up on her and keep treating her until she wakes up.

She is the only family I have left. Only Narumi knows this situation of ours.

That's why I can't fire him.

Or at least, not yet.

"…What do I have to do?" I finally spat out, feeling like I lost. I hate losing, especially against him.

"That's the spirit!" he bellowed, dropping his hand on my shoulder. "Just act like you always do in public: nice, sincere, considerate, patient, gentlemanly; the total opposite of your true personality! You should know how to do that by now. You've had plenty of practice."

That's another reason why I can't fire him. A year ago, before I got into the music industry and after I found out that Aoi might be abandoned because the money we received from our late parents' life insurance can't cover for her medical bills after the next 3 months, I became desperate to get a job and earn money.

That's when Narumi found me and told me I looked like a great candidate who can make it big in the music business. It had never occurred to me that I would ever end up to be who I am right now, but I couldn't reject him when he offered to give me my very own place to stay, free singing and dance lessons, even promised to make sure Aoi will be taken care of in the hospital until she wakes up.

All he needed from me was to act accordingly and appropriately in public, and give my best effort in my performances.

So basically, who I appear to be in public is not who I really am on the inside. Only Narumi knows this side of me, so I can't get rid of him.

I don't want to have to explain my situation or my real character to some new manager if ever I decide to fire Narumi, so I'm basically being driven to a corner here.

"Okay then, this has been a lovely talk. A lovely talk indeed! Glad we have come to an agreement, Natsume-kun. I will strive to keep you on top!" he went on, turning me around and pushing me out the door. "And make sure to take care of that girl and your reputation," he reminded before he finally closed the door behind me and bid me, "Adieu~"

.

~o0o~

.

Eleven days passed before I received a letter from the We Got Married producers about where I'm supposed to meet my 'wife' and find out who she is. From that moment on, I was followed by cameras everywhere.

Well, not exactly everywhere.

"I have to go to the washroom real quick," I fussed, "I'm feeling kind of nervous and I want to check myself one more time. Gotta look my best to meet my wife, you know!"

And naturally, they let me be. Why would they follow a man inside just to see him pee his nerves away?

They waited outside as I hurriedly went into the washroom , but I wasn't going to check on how I look or do any business like I said I would.

To be honest, ever since Aoi was in a coma and before I got into this mess of a show, I always find time to visit her at the hospital twice a week. I don't go on specific days or on particular times, and I always wear different disguises because people might suspect and notice.

Or even worse: reporters and paparazzi might suspect and notice.

So since I can't visit her as often anymore because I became even busier, today, I'll call to check up on her instead. That's why I used the excuse to go into the washroom, where I won't be followed by cameras.

And I forgot to mention, Narumi isn't the only one who knows about Aoi and how she's related to me.

There's this nurse named Misaki-san in the Critical Care Unit of the hospital that was hired by Narumi to personally take care of Aoi for as long as she is in the hospital. And she is who I needed to contact, and I had to do it fast.

The cameramen are still waiting for me outside, and it'll look suspicious if I take too long to 'freshen up'.

I checked if anyone else was in the washroom other than myself. When I made sure the coast was clear, I took out my phone and dialed her number. She's number two on my speed dial.

After what seemed like minutes of constant ringing, she finally answered in a huffed whisper.

"What took you so long to pick up?" I demanded.

"I had to run to a place far away from the critical care area!" she answered in a quiet tone, still trying to catch her breath. "The satellite waves from cellphone calls could mess with the life support machines! I don't think this is a good idea."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," I assured. "Besides, you could probably use the exercise."

"Why you little-"

"How's Aoi?" I interrupted, realizing I shouldn't be wasting any more time than I already have.

She let my last comment go, since I shifted in tone and became more serious.

"She's fine. Still in a coma, but fine. She has stopped profusely sweating for no reason since your last actual visit, so that's a good sign. She looks healthy, and her face is calm, as if she's having a peaceful dream."

"And how's the research going?"

"It's still going. No finds yet, or at least none concrete enough to justify performing a test-treatment," she reported regretfully.

"...I see," was my blank reply. It wasn't like I was expecting a working treatment to be found yet, but it would've been great if it happened.

"Don't worry!" she soothed almost frantically. "I'm sure it will be found soon! Then your sister will wake up and you can finally talk to her."

I know it seems like there's a slim chance that that's ever going to happen any time soon, but there is still that small glimmer of hope. And like hell I'm going to give up on Aoi.

As long as I keep earning money, the doctors keep trying to find a way to relieve patients in comas, and Misaki-san keeps doing her job, I'm sure a miracle is bound to happen.

Meanwhile, during this moment thinking of the need for a miracle, I totally forgot I was still on the line with Misaki-san on the other end. I didn't realize this until she spoke again.

"…So I hear you got married," she started, trying to change the subject,

but I hung up on her as soon as she did.

.

~o0o~

.

_"Fashionably late", my foot!_

Late is late, whatever the reason! Where is this "wife" of mine? And why did I "marry" such an idiot?

I have been waiting for over an hour now and it seems like the cameras all around me are boring holes through my head!

What's more, I'm starving but I can't order food because it's bad manners for a married couple to not eat together!

Forget this! I'm going to break the big glass windows of this café with this hard-as-a-rock complementary breadstick, crush all the films, file a divorce, and kill that bastard, Narumi!

I stood up suddenly, determined with this resolve, only to snap right back to my senses the moment I remembered camera lenses were focused on me, filming my every move, especially the consequential ones.

And I wasn't about to give them any.

Not ever.

Only the cameramen were startled by my sudden action, since we were the only ones present in the café other than the employees.

To mask my frustration, I regained my composure and headed for the door.

"I think I'll go stretch outside and get some fresh air," I say with a hint of exhaustion, which may seem strange since all I did was sit down, my hand already on the door handle.

As soon as I opened the door, warm air rushed in- like, _really_ rushed in. It felt like something slammed into me at 6 kilometers per hour. It was something soft, though.

Or some_one_.

It wasn't warm air that collided with me, it was a warm body.

And it wasn't a soft thing that I felt, it was the soft skin of a girl.

And there she was, on the ground, holding her forehead and uttering painful remarks.

As I hurriedly knelt down in front of her to apologize and see if she's alright, there, away from the view of the video cameras and the men operating them,

I saw_ it_.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Please submit a review if you have the time, and it will definitely give me the time of day :)

Thanks for giving this story a chance! I know it's far away from the original plot of the anime and manga.

Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	2. Two: A Test of Patience

Hello, everyone! Here is chapter two of my story!

I know it's been a while that I haven't updated it, or even so much as to log into this website. Reality hit me, and I went to university and focused on my studies.

I still am a student, so I don't know when I will update the story again. Please keep that in mind.

If you have forgotten the plot of the story, please read the first chapter again. I made a few minor changes.

Once you have, enjoy this one!

Sincerely, dazzlingxdangerous

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is too amazing to have been fathomed into existence by the likes of me, so I do not own it.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TWO<strong>

A Test of Patience

* * *

><p>.<p>

"My name is Mikan Sakura! It's a pleasure to meet you."

We were sitting at a table in the café. We began with introductions and the usual how-are-you and nice-weather comments that constitute general small talk while we waited for our orders to arrive.

"To think I'd be paired up with _the _Natsume Hyuuga! It seems unreal!"

"Likewise," I replied with the most genuine-looking half-smile I could muster. Having also been given acting lessons, it should have been a piece of cake; but after the events that just happened, I'm still experiencing minor whiplash.

As I was helping her up after she fell at the café entrance,

I saw her panties.

They were polka-dotted.

Yes, it was necessary to point out her childish choice of underwear print, especially since I'm a bigger fan of lace.

Anyway, I was well aware that I was the only thing standing between the cameras and her soon-to-be televised, accidental, and poorly chosen underwear flash,

so I proceeded to help her and simultaneously get up with her, thereby covering her until her skirt assumed its appropriate position. After taking my hand, however, she lifted off with her legs and slammed her head right onto my chin.

The idiot apologized but didn't show any expression of pain, indicating the large thickness of her skull and the insufficient space, thereof, for her brain to fully develop. I, on the other hand, had to pretend to not have experienced any pain despite the throbbing protest of my chin.

The biggest blow of all, however, was when I found out that this dimwit was actually my pretend-wife.

Lucky me.

Thinking back on it now, I am so grateful to have had the good sense of putting the effort to prevent her ugly undies from being nationally televised. If I had not, my reputation would have been doomed for a lifetime, having to pair up with this complete dunce.

I was brought back to the present when our drinks arrived. She ordered strawberry lemonade and I had an iced mocha latte.

"You know who I am?" she inquired, her amber orbs widening slightly in surprise.

"I see you on TV often; you're in many commercials," I answered. I don't purposely watch her, though. It is one of the many risks associated with channel surfing. I, at least, know what she does for a living: she's a model, a very popular one. I don't usually pay attention to commercials or interviews, but Narumi says I need to be informed of other people in the show business, music, and modeling industries, especially the top dogs. Connections are important, and could lead to more fame and, therefore, fortune.

I figured she's the airhead type, which was not difficult to guess. Apparently, her innocent beauty and cheerfulness are the very reasons why she is most wanted in the model industry,

or so a magazine Narumi once told me to absolutely read had said.

"So you notice me! I'm flattered."

One thing's for sure, fooling her would be easy. She can't even identify empty praise when she hears it. Putting up with her, on the other hand, will prove difficult.

This show might witness its very first pretend divorce once I snap.

"I'm a fan of yours, you know," she confessed.

"Thank you. I really appreciate the support of all my fans. They are incredible," I shared, giving yet another one of my humble-looking smiles. "Speaking of incredible, I hear their pastas here are world-class."

See how I smoothly changed the subject? That takes years of practice. It helps me escape awkward situations, stupid questions, and, in this case, stupid people's compliments.

"Is that so?" she swooned, falling victim to my smooth transition and picking up the food menu. "You must be so hungry. I made you wait for so long. I'm sorry."

"It's all right," I lied, "besides, it helped build my appetite."

It took a couple minutes for us to decide and order our meals.

She spoke up in the midst of eating our food. "So, Hyuuga-sa—" but abruptly stopped, as if she said something wrong.

"Yes?" I replied, gulping down a mouthful of pasta and preparing another fork-full. I didn't even bother to look at her. I was hungry and all I wanted to do was ravage the plate of delicious spaghetti.

"Uh, well, actually, I think we should first figure out how to address one another before I ask my question. Calling you 'Hyuuga-san' seems odd, since we're 'married' now, you know?" she confided.

I looked up from my food and stared at her. _Where is she going with this?_

"What do you suggest, then?" I implored carefully after giving her a nod.

"I don't know," she replied, much to my annoyance. She should at least have an idea, since she brought the matter up. "I haven't been in a relationship before today. Do you know of any suggestions?"

"I haven't dated before either, so I wouldn't know," I said, returning all focus to my food.

Just then, the table shook with a loud bang. I looked back up to face my 'wife' and saw both her hands on the table on either side of her plate, and her shocked face. I immediately realized that she slammed her hands on the table in astonished response to my confession.

"You've never dated before?! Did I hear that correctly?" she uttered in pure disbelief. "How can the most popular guy on TV be inexperienced in dating?"

_That's because all the girls I see around me are stupid, and I refuse to associate myself with them, _I thought in mock reply.

In our case at the moment, I had no choice, and it is necessary, even though my entire being is undeniably against it.

Besides, how can I allow myself to enter into relationships and enjoy life when my own sister can't even live hers?

That is why I don't participate in dating and other dumb distractions.

She doesn't know this reason, of course, and never will.

I could easily guess why she never had a romantic relationship with anyone, ever, though.

"I'm always busy," I simply said. "I'm still young, yet I'm already burdened with so many responsibilities and duties as a pop icon. You can understand, right? I mean, you've also gained fame at an early age."

_Yet another successfully placed subject-changer. Two points for the very dashing and clever Natsume Hyuuga. _I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

"Oh, that makes sense! And you're right, I can relate a bit; our situation already makes it difficult for us to have frequent days off, let alone have personal lives," she agreed.

She never realized that until I told her?

I should have expected nothing more from idiots.

I raised both my eyebrows and gave her another half-smile before resuming to finishing my food.

"Let's figure this out together, then," she pushed, irking me even more. _Let me eat my food in peace, woman!_

"What do you think of 'honey'?"

My left eye twitched. Good thing I was looking down or else the cameras would have caught that. I shake my head to disagree with her suggestion. _There is absolutely nothing sweet about being called 'honey' by the likes of you._

"What about 'dear'?"

_What about _no_? Call me "dear" and I will _dearly_ roll you down a steep hill. _I raise an eyebrow at her, conveying my hesitancy.

"'Cheri'! It's French for 'darling', you know."

_What's French for "not a chance"?_

"'Daddy'?"

_Heck, no._

"Haha, nevermind, that sounds weird."

_Heck, yes._

"'Hubby'?"

_I will strangle you in your sleep._

"Oh, I know! 'Papa-bear'! Hehe!"

_You will pay for this, Narumi._

_._

~o0o~

.

"Oh my goodness, is that Natsume Hyuuga?!"

"No way, that's Mikan Sakura!"

"I've got to call my mom; she's gonna freak!"

"Are they together?!"

"I think I'm going to faint!"

"They look so cute together! Officially shipped!"

"Hyuuga-kun, please hold my hand!"

"Sakura-san, sign my shirt!"

There's only about four meters in circumference of breathable space surrounding us because of the crowd of people that formed around us. They do not value personal space. They are nagging at my personal bubble; any closer to me, and it will pop, along with my patience, which is already at the brink of running out.

All thanks to my ball and chain.

"Natsume-kun, we should go in that store! They have a lot of cute things in there!"

It was her idea that we go out to the town square after we ate at the café. Now I hate her even more for it.

I try to avoid huge masses of people whenever I possibly can on my off time. Being a performer, I am always around crowds and lines and swarms of people. So on my days off, I enjoy being solitary.

I guess some good things come to an end.

She drags me into a store, and before I even realize where I was, it was too late.

Glitter and sequins and bows and polka-dots were everywhere.

They defined every accessory and knick knack displayed throughout the store. The place was ridiculously and disgustingly feminine. I imagine any guy who walks in here would risk questioning their sexual orientation.

And yet there I was.

Someone please shoot me.

Ironically, some girls present in the store took pictures of me. Then there's the obvious fact that the WGM camera crew were also "shooting" me in the sense of filming me.

It would have been funny if I weren't getting more and more irritated.

She took me to a couple more stores afterwards, testing my patience all the more.

Later on that day, we made our way to the local night market, with an even bigger crowd surrounding and following us.

Our first stop were the food stands. By that time, we became hungry again, so we followed the strong scent of food and arrived at the outdoor food court.

Food venders with their specialties lined both sides of an incredibly long outdoor corridor. I didn't even know what I wanted to eat, but I seemed to be craving everything.

I wanted one thing for sure, though.

"Chicken drumsticks!"

To my surprise, I thought someone read my mind and said it out loud, but then I dismissed the thought as impossible. Maybe it was just a street vendor calling out to the public to buy their cuisine.

But then I realized the voice came from beside me.

"Chicken drumsticks," she repeated. "You like those the most, right?"

I stared at her in surprise. I never expected something amazing to come out from her mouth.

"...how did you know?" I asked, failing to hide the surprise on my face.

"I'm a fan of yours, remember? I at least know your favorite food!" she answered.

She then dragged me toward the food vendor selling the chicken drumsticks, and I bought us a piece each.

"Yum! Now I know why you love these so much; they're crispy and delicious!" she gushed in the midst of eating her drumstick.

To my own utter amazement, I found myself asking her, "What do _you_ want to eat?"

_Why should I care about what this idiot likes to eat?_

"Guess!" she probed, and after a minute of deliberating, I answered, "Everything."

To which she replied, "Whoa! How did you know?"

_Heh. Yet another two points for the incredibly clever and idiot-savvy Natsume Hyuuga._

"Everything smells delicious, that's why," I smirked.

"But there's one thing in particular here I want to try," she hinted, and caused me to deliberate once again for another minute.

Earlier at the cafe, she ordered strawberry lemonade. _She likes sweet things_, I deduced. She also likes incredibly feminine things, judging from all the shops we visited a while ago.

I looked around the other food vendors and spotted the only shop that looked like a unicorn barfed all over it, selling the most typical of sweets to ever be sold at a night market.

"Cotton candy," I finally responded.

Her eyes and mouth went wide. "How did you know that?!" she uttered in disbelief.

"You like sweet things," I told her. _Sweet and obnoxious things_, I silently added.

"I do!" she swooned, giving me her biggest grin.

We then made our way through the crowd and bought ourselves some sweet pillows of air.

When we've had our fill, we exited the food section of the market and passed through the vendors selling novelty merchandise.

"We should look for couple things we can have or wear together!" she chirped. I sighed inwardly and let her drag me, since I was mentally exhausted at that point.

We came across a vendor selling handmade crafts. She was instantly pulled toward the couple rings, which I dreaded wearing. Then one thing caught my eye at the far corner of the display table.

It didn't look anything special. It was just a stone stuck to a keychain.

The stone was bright and crimson red.

I picked it up subconsciously and began taking a closer look.

A few seconds later, I felt a tug on my left sleeve. I turned to see her with a sheepish smile, holding up a similar keychain, but the stone was smaller, and bright orange.

"We can start with this," she said. She then took the red keychain from my hands and replaced it with the orange one.

"Trade," she explains. "I'll keep this," indicating to the red one, "to remind me of you, and you keep that to remind you of me."

Questionable, but manageable, so I say, "Sounds good."

It was then that the head of the camera crew announced that filming was over for the day, because it was getting late. Furthermore, we were creating trouble in the tight spaces of the night market due to all the attention we were attracting.

The camera crew began packing up their things. At the news, the crowd slowly dispersed, and I felt my lips lifting up into a smile.

_Finally, I get to go home_, I mentally and exasperatedly celebrated. To add to my joy, my 'wife' explains that she'll be busy the next few days, so we won't get to meet until her schedule grants her some time off.

My patience was almost out. My annoyance level was at the brink of exploding. I was _so_ close to snapping.

But not today! Not toda—

"It was really fun today, Na-kun!" she declared.

Huh?

…Na-_what?_

"Thank you, Na-kun!"

…_You have got to be kidding me._

"Isn't it a cute nickname? I just came up with it! I heard a couple earlier referring to each other like that and I thought it'd be cute if we did that, too! It's cute, right? We can be Na-kun and Mi-chan! Go on, try it: call me Mi-chan!"

"…up."

"Sorry, what was that, Na-kun? I didn't catch tha—"

"I said: SHUT. UP!" I exclaimed to her face.

And boy, did that feel good.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

I hope that was long enough to have satisfied years of waiting.

I'm not counting on it... but I'm hoping...

Anyway, who here thought Mikan dragged Natsume into a lingerie store? What with the glitter and the polka-dots?

I actually just noticed it whilst doing final touch-ups before publishing the story.

Also, who noticed that Natsume was actually, sincerely taking the effort to guess what Mikan wanted to eat at the night market? He didn't even know he was putting that much effort into it! How cute!

A few more things: who noticed the references to the keychain stones, chicken drumstick, and cotton candy?

If you haven't, you can PM me and I can tell you!

Please review if you have the patience to do so (see what I did there?).

And know that if you're simply going to complain about my incredibly long hiatus, it will all be for naught. I firmly believe my priorities in putting my studies ahead of the story were right, and anything you say otherwise would just be unreasonable.

Thank you for those who are simply thankful I picked up the interest of continuing this story. Kudos to you!

Until next time!


	3. Bonus: Interview

Like in every We Got Married episode, couples are interviewed about every significant aspect that occurred during the episode. This is done in a separate location at a separate time. In the video-editing process, they weave the interview throughout the episode to add depth and meaning to the significant events of their growing relationship.

The following is what happened during the interview process following episode one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas for the creation of neither Gakuen Alice nor We Got Married.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Interviewer**: We would like to thank you, first of all, for participating in the show, Hyuuga-san.

**Natsume**: Thank you for having me. _I never wanted to be here._

**Interviewer**: Did you have any expectations before coming in to the show?

**Natsume**: I knew about the show and how it works, but I admit I don't keep up with it regularly. I knew I'd have a great time, though. It's a new experience. _Just know that you've let me down, big time. Beginning with your pairing decisions._

**Interviewer**: What was your first impression of Mikan Sakura?

**Natsume**: _A clumsy, annoying, bone-headed pig who can't manage her time well. _She was cute and sweet, and prettier in person.

**Interviewer**: What traits make up your ideal woman? And did Mikan Sakura have these traits?

**Natsume**: _Bigger breasted, curvier women with mature taste in underwear style. _Kind and optimistic, both of which I can see in her.

**Interviewer**: Is it true that you haven't dated before? It seems hard to believe coming from someone as popular and charismatic as you.

**Natsume**: It's true. Work takes up most of my time, and I'm the type to focus on only one thing at a time and give it my all. _I have more important things to worry about. I only have one girl in my mind, and that is my sister, who I have to save._

**Interviewer**: What was your reaction when you found out your wife never dated before, either?

**Natsume**: _Completely and utterly understandable. _I simply thought she was being modest. It shouldn't come out as a surprise, though. She seems pure and innocent.

**Interviewer**: You seemed to have been dragged along into Sakura-san's pace. How did you feel about that?

**Natsume**: _Incredibly annoyed and frustrated. _It was fine. We were still a bit awkward, so I agreed to go along with her. Besides, it was a way for me to get to know her and learn of the things she likes.

**Interviewer**: How did you guess her favorite food to eat so effortlessly? Could it be that you're a fan of her, as well, and that you're hiding this fact?

**Natsume**: _Pft. I take no interest in idiots. __I have a brain. It's as simple as that. _I just made a very educated guess. It just so happened I was right.

**Interviewer**: What do you hope to accomplish the next time you meet your wife?

**Natsume**: _Instill fear in her and threaten her to be less annoying. _I hope to be closer to her, and to dispel the awkwardness.

**Interviewer**: Thank you for your time.

**Natsume**: Thank you. _Took you long enough._

.

~o0o~

.

**Interviewer**: Welcome to the show, Sakura-san. Thank you for being with us this season.

**Mikan**: Thank you for having me! _Whoa, the camera is really close to my face. Good thing I checked for boogers beforehand._

**Interviewer**: Are you enjoying yourself so far?

**Mikan**: Definitely! It's a new endeavor, and I'm excited to know where it leads. _Or so I initially thought, until I found out my partner's real nature. Now I'm annoyed, and dreading our future get-togethers._

**Interviewer**: What was your first impression of Hyuuga-san?

**Mikan**: My first impression of him was that he was well-mannered, charismatic, and very good-looking._ On the other hand, my lasting impression of him is that he is a fake, temperamental ogre with a sharp tongue._

**Interviewer**: Does he fit your ideal man?

**Mikan**: _Heck, no. Not anymore. I should have known he was too good to be true. _Absolutely! He's actually way above my expectations. He's patient and easy-going. I still can't believe he's my "husband". I feel so lucky!

**Interviewer**: What was your reaction when he said he has not dated before?

**Mikan**: _Understandable, now that I know of his awful personality. _I honestly could not believe it. I thought he was just being modest in front of me, so as to prevent me from being jealous.

**Interviewer**: You yourself have not dated before, either. Can you tell us why that is?

**Mikan**: I think it's because I don't particularly, actively look for a possible candidate. Maybe this is because I don't have the time to do that, or I'm not mature enough yet. I put all my time and energy into my career as a model. Maybe in a few years when I become more successful, I will have the time to date.

**Interviewer**: What do you think of Hyuuga-san's incredible guessing skills?

**Mikan**: I was blown away! He was spot on! I don't know how he does it! Maybe he's secretly a fan of me, too! Hehe, that sounded a bit conceited. _And entirely impossible._

**Interviewer**: You were very late earlier in the day in meeting your husband at the designated time. Can you tell us why?

**Mikan**: That was a careless mistake! I was not paying attention to the time. I promise I will try to be on time from now on. I'm sorry if I caused all of you trouble.

**Interviewer**: What do you hope to accomplish the next time you see your husband?

**Mikan**: _Wring his neck and demand an apology. _Prove to him that I can be early to social engagements and know more about him!

**Interviewer**: Thank you for your time.

**Mikan**: Thank you for your hard work. _Now, maybe I should go treat myself to some more sweets after a long and hard day, to end it on a better note._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Surprise! Here's a bonus chapter!

Hope you enjoy it!

Until next time,

dazzlingxdangerous


End file.
